


Orochimaru's Field Trip

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bats, Experiments, Research, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Orochimaru takes Sasuke somewhere. Takes place... I want to say around early Naruto Shippuden... Definitely before Sasuke fought Orochimaru. Could have been a little before Shippuden and after Naruto... Cant make up my mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru and Sasuke walk through the woods in the dead of night.

Sasuke: Where are we headed?

Orochimaru: Somewhere I can collect fresh specimens for my research.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke: By 'fresh specimens' you mean more live research subjects?

Orochimaru: Hm... Something like that.

Sasuke: Do we really have to come this far for that? I could have saved us the trip by rounding up a few stragglers.

Orochimaru chuckled.

Orochimaru: Oh Sasuke. I have enough of those at the hideout.

Sasuke: ...

Making their way through the forest, Sasuke tried to piece together the reason why they were there.

Sometime later, Orochimaru stopped dead in his tracks. This prompted Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke: Why did you stop?

Orochimaru smiled before folding his arms.

Orochimaru: We're being watched.

Sasuke looked around.

Sasuke: (I don't sense anything...)

In the next moment, a flock of bats swarmed around them.

Sasuke gripped his sword preparing for an assault.

Orochimaru: I see you're still theatrical as always.

The bats flew directly in front of them and meld together. A dark silhouette of a tall man with red eyes came into being.

???: Greetings.

The red eyed silhouette turned it's gaze to Sasuke for a moment before returning to Orochimaru.

???: Is that an offering?

Sasuke pulled his sword partway out of the sheath.

Orochimaru: You can try but Sasuke-kun will not go down without a fight.

???: I see.

The silouette turned.

???: Follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious silhouette spoke in an unknown tongue. Then a door composed of dark energy came into being. The silhouette went through it first, followed by Orochimaru who did so without a second thought, and finally Sasuke after sheathing his sword. 

Sasuke noticed that the three of them were now in what seemed to be some kind of medieval dungeon, which was lit by torches positioned on each wall. People were also bound by chains attached to the wall.

???: As you can see, I have many "failures" stockpiled here. Take what you will.

Sasuke glanced around the dungeon to see the people chained to the walls. He noticed that something was wrong with them. Their skin was mutated and their forms were mutilated. Not only that, most of them seemed like there was nothing behind their eyes. Almost like lifeless dolls.

Orochimaru walked over to a woman sitting on the floor with her head down. He reached out and lifted her chin with a finger. Her hair fell to the sides to reveal a grotesque monstrosity.

Orochimaru: (This one could prove useful to my research...)

Orochimaru walked away from her to browse the others.

Sasuke: I take it you also conduct your own so called "experiments".

???: Experiments... Is that how you view what I've done?

The silhouette shook its head in disappointment.

???: To be so young and naive. It must be blissful to walk with a fresh mind.

The silhouette chuckled.

Sasuke: Who are you?

It turned to look at Orochimaru.

???: You haven't informed your young friend about me?

Continuing to observe the "failures", Orochimaru replied.

Orochimaru: Have you ever heard of vampires, Sasuke?

Sasuke: They are nothing but fabled creatures that suck on the blood of the living.

The silhouette chuckled again.

Orochimaru: All fables start somewhere. In the case of vampires, they start with the man standing before you.

Sasuke studied the so called "man" standing before him.

Sasuke: Are you saying that this "man" is a vampire?

Orochimaru went over to another "failure".

Orochimaru: Would you mind?

The silhouette closed its eyes.

???: Not at all.


End file.
